


Tidings of Jealousy and Joy

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Community: smallfandomfest, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Nathan The Grinch who stole Christmas... or will it be Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings of Jealousy and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts), [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> Written for Clwilson2006, SexyCazzy and Westwardflight for Fandom Stocking 2012  
> From a SmallFandomFest FEST12 prompt :)

In the three months since Allison turned down his marriage proposal, Nathan had learned the true meaning of jealousy. It was watching his ex-wife flirting shamelessly with the admittedly handsome but relatively stupid town sheriff. It had to be the uniform, he thought, because Carter was definitely lacking in the I.Q. and PhD department.

He fumed as Carter said something that made Allison smile, his scowl increasing when Carter smiled too in that goofy way that seemed to light up the whole place and make everyone want to smile along with him... including Nathan. And wasn't that even more annoying. He couldn't even work up a decent amount of hate for the guy, aiming that particular emotion towards himself for actually - he gritted his teeth to viciously shove down on the denial - _liking_ Carter's company on the occasions when they'd been forced to work together.

For an idiot, the man seemed able to pull stupid ideas out of the ether that actually solved the problem - with a little tweaking from him, or Henry, or Zane or... yes, even Taggart and Fargo. Or he got that blank look on his face, forcing everyone to use small words to explain it to him and, somehow in the process, the simplification made the solution shine out like a beacon.

It was... _So. Damn. Annoying._

He was so damn annoying because then there was the way Carter waved or greeted everyone as if they were all his best friends in the entire world - with that easy smile and those shining blue eyes and that innocence that screamed out and made everyone so tolerant of him, treating him like an idiot child until he drew a gun and his badge and reminded everyone that he could be so fucking deadly and serious.

Nathan drew in a deep breath as if even his racing thoughts had sucked the air from his lungs.

Allison laughed, Carter laughed as well, Vince smiled indulgently, and so did two of the Bakers and some other people that probably worked for Nathan but whose faces were so far off his radar that he couldn't be bothered to recall their names. Nathan ground his teeth in annoyance as he took another sip from his Vinspresso, glaring when Vincent hovered over him for a moment, and enjoying the way Vincent flinched and scurried away.

"I see the Grinch has arrived in time for Christmas."

Nathan's neck almost had a spasm from twisting so suddenly towards the voice at his side, having not noticed Carter take up the stool by the counter next to him. A smile played about Carter's lips, and his laughing, blue eyes were so... damned blue.

"What do you want, Carter?"

"Heard you canceled Christmas at G.D."

"Global Dynamics is a leading edge scientific establishment making ground breaking discoveries in multiple science disciplines... not Santa's Grotto." He turned back to his Vinspresso.

"I saw it, Stark. It was a tasteful tree, a string of lights and some fake snow around the base... and the Secret Santa Exchange gifts. Hardly Santa's North Pole Workshop and Grotto Extravaganza."

Nathan turned his head to look at Carter in disbelief, one eyebrow raised mockingly. "Santa's North-."

Carter winced, shrugging uneasily as if drawing back an old memory. "I have a kid... and it was L.A. City of Overkill."

"Right," he drew out the word.

"So, how about the Grinch grows a heart and let's them put the tree and lights back up?"

"No." Nathan said it with a finality that actually made him feel ten times better, just to see the small frown lines creasing Carter's forehead. Carter's expression turned from confusion through to major irritation, those blue eyes focused with laser precision on Nathan.

"O...kay. So what will it take for you to have that... _major_ stick up your ass surgically removed so everyone else can enjoy the holiday?"

Nathan licked his lips and grinned, finally enjoying the turn of the conversation because irritating Carter always made his world seem a happier, brighter place. Plus, while Carter's attention was focused on _him_ , he wasn't flirting with Allison. With a triumphant smirk, Nathan glanced over to see how Allison was taking this, surprised to find her booth empty. He hadn't even noticed her leave, being too intent on riling Carter.

"Well?"

Nathan looked back at Carter, seeing the annoyance crinkling the corners of his eyes, and the way his lips pressed tighter almost into a kissable pout and... Wait. What the-? Kissable? Where the hell had that come from? His eyes dropped the length of Carter's body.

Yes. It was still the same annoying Carter in his sheriff's uniform... with the rolled up sleeves displaying strong forearms and capable hands, and his shirt emphasizing his broad shoulders tapering to a trim waist, and the gun belt that should have made him look fat but that seemed to perfectly frame his... Nathan looked back up to see confusion replacing anger in Carter's eyes.

"Stark?"

Was it possible? Was the reason why he was so angry and jealous of Carter and Allison solely because he wanted the oh-so-straight but definitely fuckable Jack Carter for himself? He let his eyes drift over Carter again and felt that _Eureka_ moment that every scientist craved and adored.

Nathan smiled again, because he was not one to let a _Eureka_ moment slip by without taking advantage. This time he saw Carter flinch and shift uneasily under Nathan's scrutiny but there was definite intrigue around his eyes, and a look that Nathan had seen cross Carter's face before but hadn't been able to decipher until this moment. Interest. Was their wholesome, All-American-Boy Sheriff not so straight after all?

"Hmmm? What will it take?" Now he'd had his Epiphany, he had a theory to prove, so he tapped his fingers on the counter top as if deep in serious thought, enjoying the way Carter... Jack... began to squirm nervously. "Dinner... and many... many... cocktails."

Jack's eyes went comically wider with each word. "Seriously? _This_ is how you ask me for a _date_?"

"Did it work? Or are _you_ now the Grinch that stole Christmas?" Nathan stated, reminding Jack of their deal.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times before pointing a finger at Stark. "I don't put out on the first date."

"Second?"

Jack looked a little shifty, licking his lips nervously. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Jack shook his head, hands on hips, before striding away. Nathan waited until he had almost reached the door. "Here. 8 p.m. Don't be late."

He grinned as Jack waved a hand over his shoulder. Suddenly, Christmas didn't seem such a bad thing after all, and he flipped open his cell, speed dialing a number.

"Fargo! Put the tree back up."

END


End file.
